joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hat Kid the Time Lord
Hat Kid (Normal)= |-|Pixel Form= |-|Witch Form (Halloween)= |-|Raindeer Form (Christmas)= |-|Death Contract Form= |-|Horror Form= |-|Cool outfit= |-|Adult= |-|Time Lord= Summary Hat Kid is the main protagonist of the platform video game, A Hat in Time. A very young, extremely powerful human-like alien space traveller, she is on a journey to return back to her Home. An unexpected encounter with the Mafia sends her on an adventure to recover her Time pieces scattered across a nearby world. Not much is known about Hat Kid's origins. According to the game, Hat Kid had been traveling through space on her spaceship for some time now, and was already on her way back to her home planet. While passing by a nearby planet, a Mafia goon knocks on her window and demands payment for trespassing, but Hat Kid refuses. The Mafia goon then forcefully breaks into the spaceship, causing an explosive decompression that sends Hat Kid, along with her fuel supply of Time Pieces, out into space and towards the planet. With her fuel gone, Hat Kid must now search the world for her missing Time Pieces so she can get back home. In truth, Hat Kid is a powerful extra-dimensional Time Lord, mostly likely a descendant of one of the Doctor's incarnation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A ,possibly 8-C | At least 3-A | 2-A | At least High 1-C , likely 1-B with timepieces | Atleast 1-A to 0, '''Time Lord with all timepieces at full power | '''Unknown, likely atleast 0 '''but likely '''far higher / Impossible to define 'as an Adult with all timepieces. | At least '''Memetic+ '(dancing) '''Name: Real name unknown, referred to as Hat Kid. Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appear as a young girl. Classification: Alien, Time travelling explorer, Time Lord a kid with a hat, a kid with many suits, lord of smugness Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Child Prodigy, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 10), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (with Time Stop hat), Acausality (Completely unaffacted by Mustache Girl distorting time and reality),Reality Manipulation Pocket Reality Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Flight (with Umbrella), Resistance to Extreme cold , Cosmic Radiations (Completely unaffacted when opening her Ship's glass window and breathing out in space), Time Manipulation (Completely unaffacted and unfazed by Mustache Girl distortion of Time), Enhanced speed (sprint hat), Enhanced senses (Dweller's hat),Magnetic attraction (Magnet badge), Explosion Manipulation (with Brewing hat), Energy Protection (Projectile badge), Vehicular Master (Scooter badge), Can downgrade her health (1-Hit hero badge),Can hook and swing with a hook (Hookshot Badge), Can change all character speech to mumbles (Mumble Badge), Can reduce the cooldown of using hats (Fast Hatter Badge). Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Casually oneshoted a ball made out of 35 men, each men weight more than ton | At least Universe Level '(is able to casually stood the distortion of Reality) | '''Multiverse level '(Transcends time and space, as when she dances, she distorts reality | At least '''Complex Multiversal level, likely Hyperversal level '''(Signing the Snatcher's contract further enhanced her powers to) | At least Outerversal Level''' , likely Boundless (With all timepieces at full power) | Unknown, likely far higher, 'at least '''High Outerversal level, '''likely '''Far higher / Impossible to define '(A hypothetical adult would give her immense experience and masterful control of her powers along with the Timepieces) '''Speed: At the very least, Subsonic+ (Able to dodged when 34 men was explode to attack her.) | At least Massively FTL+ (Can travel through the vastness of space via Spaceship) | Infinite '''(controls time) | '''Immesurable (unaffacted by Mustache girl's distortion of time) | Irrelevant (with the Snatcher's influence, is able to lurk in every corner of reality that has darkness) | True Omnipresence (dance throughout all of fiction ) | At least Omnipresence, likely far higher / impossible to define '(Adult) 'Lifting Strength: At the very least, Class 1 '''to '''Superhuman (Can freely lift a fully grown walrus with one arm) | Infinite '(Her dance moves shook time itself) | '''Immesurable '(Trancends time) | 'Inapplicable '(with all timepieces and at full power) | 'Impossible to define '(Adult) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'''Striking Strength]]: ''At the very least, '''large building class' | Universal+ Class (casually took full head on of Mustache girl's distortion of time)'' ''/'' High Complex Multiversal ('Not bound by the concept of time, during her fight with Mustache girl)'' | At least High Outerversal class, possibly Boundless (Time lord, with all timepieces) | ''Unknown, at least '''Boundless level, '''likely far higher (If a very young untrained and inexperience Hat Kid is able to enter this domain of power, then an adult full of experience and full power one is unfathomable) '''Durability: At least Large building level '(casually unfazed when falling onto Mafia world from Space) | '''Universal+ '(completely unaffected by Mustache girl's distortion of time) | At least 'Complex Multiversal level, '''likely '''Hyperversal Level '(Under the influence of The Snatcher, her powers was examplified to higher degree) | At least '''High Outerversal Level, likely Boundless '''(Time lord with all timepieces) | At the very least '''Boundless, '''likely '''Far higher (an adult with full of experience would be unimagineable) 'Stamina : '''Infinite (Was not visbily tired at all despite falling onto the planet, and continued her journey) '| Impossible to define '(adult would have greater degree of stamina unimaginable) '''Intelligence: '''Extraordinary (was operating a shop presumeably designed by her, without any help) | '''Omniscient '(Knows everything that happened, happens and will happen throughout time) | Far Higher (Adult would known even more) 'Range: '''Standard melee range | Universal+ | Complex Multiversal | High outerversal | Infinite | Far Higher (Adult) 'Standard Equipment: '''Her umbrella, hats, timepieces, badges, glasses, numerous outfits, a gun, nice dance moves, a smug face and Timepieces. Category:Kids Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop